Studies of the reaction of formaldehyde with amino acids and diamines were continued. A fairly good correlation was found between the equilibrium for reaction of formaldehyde with a single functional group, and the equilibrium for ring formation joining that functional group and an amine through a methylene bridge. Investigation of an NMR method for determining microscopice ionization constants in compounds with two ionizing groups was continued.